When Kyle meets Craig
by shaneisthehotestgirl
Summary: After having house full of insect problems, kyle's mom wants to live at the tucker familly until things get better. Now Kyle and Craig havings problem getting along in school and at home, while there's a big tense in school between Craig's gang and Stan's. what will be with Craig and Kyle that hate each other but somehow are getting close to one another with out realizing? yaoi
1. first day sucks

**When kyle meets craig**

**hey guys. This is my first fanfic I am posting.**

**thing I hope you'll read you need to know:**

**First, English is not my first languish, so if you find any spelling and grammar mistake, Please forgive me.**

**The story will be seeing from the characters Kyle Broflovsky view, and there will be several times where I'll switch the POV for the story. **

**The characters are not the exact as there are in the show of course, I can do them only my way.**

**The plot will revolve around the relationship kyle x craig, but not to much. I am not into thous stories that are following the characters relationship only, cause sometimes all the other characters are like not part of there live suddenly in some stories, and the story can get too(\only) lovei-davie and shit. **

**There will be other characters in the story with there relationship, I am not telling who, so you'll have to find out yourself :P. **

**~one really important thing – If you like the story, I would really love to see your review ^^. **

**Review it whats give me power. And if you would like, I'll review you back in end of some chapter or something ^^.**

**hope you enjoy~**

** chapter 1 – first day sucks**

**"W**hat the fuck?" I said. Standing right next to my mom in front of a big house I know.

"Don't talk like that Kyle! Especially in front of your now house mates."

"wait wait..." I calmed down a bit "from all of the people in South Park, you decided we will live here?"

she looked at me angry "kyle your 15 years old right now, u should now know how to except the situation." my mom said think she knows best.

"I am not. I just asked a question, its my right to know." I was getting kind of pissed.

"I am sorry kyle, but that's how it is. "

I rolled his eyes angry. We where standing right next to Craig house that my mom couldn't remove her exciting eyes from. My dad and Ike where walking from far behind bringing large bags from the car walking barely to our way. My head feel with thoughts about living with Craig now even though I don't really know what to imagine. I didn't mine that much but its kind of weird that my mom picked to live with the Tuckers family instead of trying other friends she have in south park.

Me and mom where walking a bit till we where standing next to the doorway, still waiting for dad and Ike that where holding a big luggage but looked kind of enjoying them self while looking at each other. smiling till they make it to the doorstep next to my mom.

"OK Ike, lets just put this right here...see Ike wasn't that hard, ha? The next challenge is picking your mother".

"Gerald enough with that!" she give an angry look at him that immediately made him silence in fear moving his eyes glance down in fear.

mom got a smile back to her face just whenshe looked to the door bell and clicked on it.

-later at Stan's yard-

after having dinner with the tuckers (well not all of then cause Craig skip it), I went to Stan's house with Kenny and Cartman, and we all where just sitting in there just like always.

"dude you have to use some pranks on him while your in his room." Cartman playing some green plants on the ground with his hand, glancing at me.

"why?" I saked to his stupid idea.

"this is his room. He must have have total secret inside that he keeps".

"I am not doing that" I said with a bit anger,

"all right just saying." he rolled his eyes "But seriously...I have a bad feeling" his voice got lower.

"what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Cartman your stupid" Stan said.

"yeah, seriously"

"dude, I don't understand, why couldn't you just live in my house?" Stan raised his hand a bit.

I looked down in thoughts "I have no fucking idea. I guess my mom wanted to bond more with Mrs tucker since there started hanging around a lot" I rested my head on my palm and moved the same arm on my foot.

Cartman putted his palm on his chin thinking while the rest ignores him.

"well I am off to organize my bag, I got to be ready for the first day of school" Stan got up.

"dude can I sleep at your house?" I asked.

"sure lets go."

"cool. Want to come too, Kenny?"

"na...I''ll just let you guys be alone like you like to be" said teasingly.

I rolled his eyes while Stan was ignoring and walking. "what ever Kenny".

~the next day at the school~

me and Stan had a ride from Stans dad. Rendy putted us right next to where the gates of the school was.

I opened the car door and sliding out, then Stan came from behind. while Reandy opened his driver window looking at us from inside the car. "goodbye son" there was a smile and a bit tears in his eyes and he looked at Stan "you ground up just so fast, you know."

"um thank. But we really could have just taken the bus..." "I just-" Rendy interrupted Stan's words, ignoring him "I just want to remember your face before you...run off eventually to college and...I just want to have thous moment you know" "da-..." "you don't have to say anything!" he said in dramatic and drives off with a loud sound of crying from his car.

"dude, your dad so sensitive" I glances to Stan as we walking to the school big entering door.

Stan rolled his eyes "yeah. tell me-"

"he sounded just like you. I guess that's where the garden from" a voice in front of us appear totally bringing me a bad mood in the morning, a mood that makes me want to hit him.

Stan rolled his eyes with anger.

"its better having his garden then your Lifeless garden!" shouted Stan

"really? I never complain" Craig said back.

"fuck off Craig." Said Stan

"what ever, like your dads is better" I chuckle . "and I though you didn't show up yesterday cause u where embers."

god I hate Craig sometimes.

"the only thing I need to be embers is the though I am living with you" Craig said with out a feeling (like always).

"I'll fuck your head before!-"

"hey guys!" Kennys voice came from behind me interrupt my words but calmed down the atmosphere. "whats up with you?" he looked at me and then at Stan.

"oh look at the time. Its almost class. I rater be in class then be here. " Craig said and walked away

"what ever asshole" I shouted then walked with Stan and Kenny to the school "god! Why does he gives me the nerves so much!"

"cause his on asshole." Kenny answer.

"yeah, well now I am going to live with the asshole, you have ideas what to do?"

Kenny and Stan switched looks and then both looked at me.

"you hang out with us must of the time so just let it past,"

not that of a help but what else I can do.

"hey guys!" Cartmans voice from behind came running (slowly) to our way

"you guys! I have the greatest idea of hurting Craig, so much!" he looked at me smiling.

"if its about killing his parents and making him eats them ,then your stupid as your fat"

"shot the hell up kyle! And beside you have to hear!"

"what?" Stan said interest.

Cartman looked too Stan's and Kenny's way "well...we will kill his parents, make him eats them, shit them, and make him eat them all over again"

-silence-

"dude, were late for class" Stan said, then he and Kenny walked above.

I sigh then giggle a little. "look. I don't want to hurt him that much. Think of something else would you?!" I said angry not caring, rolled his eyes and walked away

~in class~

"hello children! Its me...again. " Mr Gerison where standing in front of us talking. god knows why does it us he still teach.

"I been saying this since you where in 3th grad and Ill teach you this year as well for my bad"

then he sited on his desk "before we'll get started, I want to tell you about my new boyfriend. Yes yes. We met in some bar and you know how in the movies it gos. We talk, and talk.

At first I actually saw Mr. slave sitting from behind me at the bar, and I wanted to make him jealous so I jumped on the first guy I saw and...thing just went without planning . " he smile to himself, almost talking to himself.

"He's name is Jake. and you'll see him come a bit often. He is actually kind of young and all..."

Mr. Gerison kept telling his story while I lower my head to the table looking aside, looking at no where. I was kind of lost in thoughts and then I realize Stan was looking at me directly.

I whisper "whats wrong dude?".

"dude its boring. lets get out of here"

"totally. I hope he would've tell his story to us for the rest of the week"

" We could skip and wount miss anything important."

"I'll get us out of here" I raise my hand up while getting my torso up too "excuse me teacher!"

"yes kyle? "

"Stan needs to take his medicine really quick, so I need to take him now"

Gerison was thinking to him self for a moment "medicine...kyle you cant full me! I know you since you where in diapers" really? Jesus...

"you don't know all! Please its really important now! He almost faint...before class.. "

" why the hell do YOU need to take him?" his hand on his waist looking pissed.

"cause..." I looked at him then back to Gerison "he feel dizzy all morning and there have to be someone to take him"

Stan immediately faked a cough and acted kind of dizzy. He catch quick.

"I small bullshit" Gerison crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

I herd Cartman giggling from behind me "such a liar jew" he whisper.

"fine, what ever" Gerison shouted.

Me and Stan got up from our chairs and I immediately catching his shoulders while walking, keeping the act.

Before we got out of class I heard Cartmans voice from the inside of the room "can me and kenny go too? Kennys have his period".

"dude I...I am kind of worried " Stan said in worried.

"about what?" I asked interesting while we both sitting in the school cafeteria where no one is around except for the goth kids I think from far away.

He talked to me "about Wendy. "

I rolled my eyes. Its always about her. Hes acting like shes the most important thing in the world but they even not that in touch all the time.

"dude, its been 4 weeks. Chiil" I putted my hand on his shoulder.

"if she'll betray you then she doesn't worth you".

"no. she will always will, even if its not true. She will always will be so tough. And I will always feel bad."

I looked at him "dude. You're really are feeling bad... " I talked quietly.

"I don't know what to do"

"did something happened last night?"

"no" he looked down.

"Stan, don't act like that. You didn't really tell me what happen with you two, so I don't know really how to help. Beside don't act all girly with that". I said to cheer him up, and smile.

"I know. you're the only one I am telling this though. So don't tell!".

"of course".

"whats up fags!" Cartman yelled to us - who else.

He came along with kenny smiling.

"whats YOUR excuse fatass? " I asked not that caring.

He came close looking proud "you know. the usu. Kyle kyle! You have to listen!" his tone changed.

I raised my eyebrow as a question then I got up from my sit and Cartman puts his arm around my shoulders.

"I heard token and jimmy talking about Craig and they say stuff about you living with him. "

"so?"

"they say something about a secret too."

"dude, what can be that of a secret in his room?!-"

he cut off my words "ok ok! Forget about the secret. But maybe his planning to do things to you when you'd come back!"

I raised my eyebrow. But for some reason I kind of suspect.

"they said your name! And said his room! And like for 4 time! Thats not suspicious? Ask Kenny, he heard it too" we looked to Kenny's direction.

"yeah dude" Kenny nod.

I looked to see Kenny then back to Cartman.

"lets ask token" Stan suggested.

the four of us went in the hole way looking for token as we saw him standing by his looker.

We walked to stood behind him till he turned around noticing we where there and greeting us.

"hey dudes. You all skipped class together?"

"na, it was my idea then kyle stole it-"

I gave him a hit in the shoulder that made him groan.

"dude, do you know maybe if Craig is planning a prank on kyle or something?" Stan asked

"what? No!"

"Ill hit you fatass!" I looked to Cartman direction

"no way!" Cartman walked closer to token "Dude ,you sure?! We heard you talking about that with jimmy" he asked. Me Stan and Kenny changed glanced.

He smile a little. "dudes, I said kyle was at my room last week and that's it. Anyway I am going to the back of the school now to see my girlfriend.".

"oh you and Nicole are back together?!" said Cartman happily, his eyes where shining.

"ptt no." he rolled his eyes. " that's was a long time dude. I am dating Wendy now." he said smiling.

There was a big silence around

What the hell?...

I was in shock not less then Stan.

...Like, dude!

"No. Stan is dating Wendy!" I yelled, as it should be yelled.

Token changes his happy expression a little "haha no. we are together from yesterday. " he raised an eyebrow, looking not understanding at us.

"dude!" Stan got back to himself from the shock, then got closer to token "what the hell are you thinking!"

"look, I know you take this a little out of hand and she told me she talk to you-"

Stan was looking so angry I don't think he even heard what token said.

"dude! You saw them walking around together for like two days maybe!" I screamed

"No I didn't! And beside I don't understand...why do you take this so seriously!?" he was looking at us weird and shock.

"what the hell of a friend are you" Stan cry, then came closer and kicked token face with his palm, made him fall on the floor.

Token got up after a minute to realize what just happened then he punches Stan right back hard on the check. Stan got fury and then attacking him back hard with a lot of violence.

Craig and Clyde walked throw the hallway on the other side until they notice the fight that happened, they both ran to our way.

When they where next to us Clyde called tokens name to make him stop but that didn't help.

After a while Stan start really hurt token hard so Kenny and I started to pull Stan up. Though Kenny got a big kick out from the fight and fall down to the stars behind us.

"dude! That kill Kenny" Cartman said looking behind on Kenny down the stairs.

"you bastard!" I screamed while trying to pull Stan away to stop. I looked at Craig and Clyde that just looked on the fight in shock with other people around. "a little help!" idiots.

They both got the message and tries to pulled token away too. That fight took too much time and could have really hurt them. Though I don't care what happened to Token. He admitted exactly what he did. I really cant believe that about him, but I am glad Stan kicked his ass.

"whats the mining of all this in the first day of school!" the principle has appear. After I succeeded calming Stan in my arms I notice the number of people that gathered around. Wow, just like a school stupid meeting. Then I notice Wendy standing from behind in the crowd, looking at Stan. almost crying.

Such a Stupid bitch.

Now shes covering her hand on her face. talking to herself I think, whatever.

Stan looked up at me noticing I am looking to some direction so then he looked the same way surprise when he saw her.

the principle then gave a speeches in some place where there where less crowd of student that where watching the fight so she could get attention. at list When she talked there was a quite silence finally. "look! This is a real disaster this event that happen! And there are a few very important guest today from Washington who came to see our beloved school. So for now I don't care who started the fight, I just want the school to keep this event aside this time. I am only going to let detention to the student Stan Marsh without any investigation for what it looks like and this will be secretly and will be happening next week or upward. "

"there was a fucking fight here, because there shitty people in this shit! You cant blame just like that any student! and Your school reputation can suck my balls!" I said proud and angry. Holding Stan shoulder tight with my arm and walking with him away from there.

"Mr. Broflovsky!" I heard her screaming but of course I didn't care.

"Token" Stan said to Token's way while we walked "we haven't finished.". People around where talking to each other after that what Stan said, making loud whispering.

"dude. Your crazy"

"Shot up Clyde!" I said. then finally we got away from all the kids and we where at the outside of the school sitting at the big stairs. "asshole" Stan whispered. There was a silence between us, Stan with his thought and i just looked at him thinking too.

Thinking why the hell Token acted a jerk like that. Why the hell Wendy did that. I guess that's what she is ha. I cant believe her. She was such a sweet girl once, so what the hell has happened?...it feel so weird, but its the truth.

"dude." I braked the silence "why the hell did she did that...why the hell did token did that!?" said quietly, not waiting for an answer. "hey fellas" I heard the familiar voice from around me. Turning my head to see his face.

Butters came sitting next to me on the stairs while Stan kept looking on the ground upset and tired.

"I heard what Wendy did. What I bitch ha...". "yeah..." I agree, answering tiredly.

The big door of the school opened made me and butters turned to see who it is,

speak of the bitch.

Stupid Wendy stood there with tears on her eyes. She looked tired too. I still cant believe her...from all the girls in school I though she was the cute ones. But now that I think about it, she always hurt Stan, when we where young. Bot now I see where she has gone to.

"Stan... " she said, cry in her voice.

"get the fuck out of hear" Stan said with his back to her side.

"please listen. Its not what you think" she didn't quite know what to say, from how it sound.

"I said, get the fuck out! Get out of here!"

she turned around and walked back to the school slowly.

after a long day I finally walked home and I am not that excite for that too.

I spend most of the day with Stan, and after school with Stan. Now I think he needs to be alone.

God, People can be harsh sometimes, even the once you would've think of. And thous people hurts the most.

Its now 6 pm and I am off to my new house for my Second time. Just this time I'll get to see Craig's room\my new room. And his secret...pttt. Why do I listen to Cartman...

I walked to the front door got greeted and shit from Mrs Tucker and went inside finally. Wow, it is a big house. huge. No wonder mom wanted to be here. His mom said she putted my luggage up in Craigs room. I went up the very long stairs, opening several's rooms until l'll find Craig's .

Finally I find a room where there a poster of a middle finger stuck in planet Earth butt on the wall and my luggage where throws on the edge of the room. I sigh.

Don't have a shit power to get my stuff out and organize. And specially mix my stuff with Craigs. I just lie down on of the beds to rest a little. Then suddenly the tiredness got stronger then me , made me close my eyes and sleep like a death man.

But that's was just what I needed

I was sleeping so good until I heard a voice calling me up a few times "Ike?" I mumbled.

Wait...I am in Craigs room. It can only be mean...

"hey!?" Craig yelled (the hardest as he could)

I opened my eyes a bit looking at his face atop me. "what?" I asked him what the hell he wants, whispering.

"that's my bad. use yours" he got up walking out of his room.

I got up to a sitting stand slowly. blinking, and moving my hair to the back with one hand. I searched with my eyes for a clock in the room and when I saw one the time was 9 pm. Wow, getting back to school, really makes me tired. I walked down the stairs thinking want I what to grab to eat cause I probably miss dinner.

I was walking to the kitchen opening the fridge having no idea what to eat, while Craig was in the diving room that was connected to the kitchen. I sights., I was remembering on what happen today. I went to a coffee machine that was close to mt way. Craig was just sitting, on a chair next to a big table. playing with his phone. When my coffee was ready I went in front of him "dude."

I wanted to ask him about today, and to brake the awkwardness

"what?"

"what the hell happened with token?" I really wanted to know about him.

then the sound of Cartman sending me message was all around the room from my pocket . I was afraid Craig wount answer me after that.

I got out my cell and half checked the message Cartman send me, half waiting from an answer from Criag. "what the hell happen with your best friend, that's the question." he said not looking at his phone.

"oh! Come on! Like he was the only one in that fight! " I putted my coffee on the table.

"start listening to your friends! That friend can stab you in the back as well he did to Stan" I said.

"what the hell do you know about token?" he high his voice a little.

"what do I know?... I know him form 3th grad! But I guess that wasn't enough ha?"

"you know me from 3th grade. That doesn't mean you know me that much" he looked at me straight to my face.

"what ever! We all know he did that! You know what...

lets say Stan did broke out with Wendy. So a day after, his good friend is already making out with her and dating her. Is that moral!? Is that friendly!?" I walked out of there back to Craigs room.

I got really worked up on that. Thous things really get me angry.

I sigh. Now Stan is going to have a hard time at school ha...

oh brother...

I wish things get better. I hate Craig's group in the school. I'll never look at Token the same. After what I said I am way angrier about him. Well, he lost me as a friend. And I knew Tokens good, But I guess I didn't know enough what he can do.

This day week cant get any worst.

I checked what text I got from Cartman and if its a "jew" text I am closing down the phone. Lets see what it says:

"no dude I was still there! I saw you when you told the principle to suck your balls. Haha. oh dude, you're totally getting detention for that"

shit.

**~~~On the next episode of 'When Kyle meets Craig'!:**

Butters: "Kenny you don't have lunch money?" Asking worried.

Kenny: giggle, "ptt... since when did I had?" looking at butters.

Cartman: "this school have deviled to two thank to Stans bitch!"

timmy: timmy!

**STAY TUNES~**

Sorry guys for not doing enough CraigxKyle moments. But it will come soon I promise ^^. hope you like it so far.


	2. things just getting tense

**THINGS JUST GETTING TENSE**

Its been a couple of days since starting school, and things are totally not great.

Our ex-friend Token was cheating with Wendy while she was dating Stan. She hurt Stan real bad.

She hurt him once a lot when we where at 4th grade, but not like that. now Stan is spending most time with me or with himself. When I am there to talk I try to make him understand that she is not everything in live, and for what she did she doesn't worth you.

Plus At the second day of school the principle called me to her office for my punishment of course, cause I told her to suck my balls. And for skipping class, and skipping the hole day with Stan. Damn...

She told my mom and she gotten whiled, Like crazy.

So for now I have to be in detention for 3 fucking weeks. Sucks.

now it's math class time, the last class today before I am in detention.

Though I was in detention last year, but it was only when me Stan and Cartman got caught, so then we did bunch of stuff while the teacher talk the whole time. And when Cartman was in detention all alone, he said it was totally lame.

Cartman that where sitting behind me looked a bit curies and passed me a little note.

I open it and it said: "so you are in detention?"

I wrote "YES...".

He made another folded paper and past it to me through my shoulder from behind me.

I took it with my hand without looking behind and open it.

Jesus, he cant whisper?

"dude, there a party at Clyde's house. Can you make it?". why does he worried so much?

I finally broke the stupid passing note and whisper to behind with out turning my head around. "dude. I don't want to hang out with Clyde."

"but dude! Its Clyde's parties!" he whisper back.

"no! He, Criag and token are a bunch of assholes, don't you remember what they did?"

"and tweek?"

"...he's OK."

"dude seriously! This is Clyde's parties and there's a big hockey machine I want to kick your ass in!"

our whispers started to get stronger and student around notice that glancing at us.

"so that's why you want me to go?! Forget it fatass. Almost I though you care about me. you can kick Token ass for me if you want."

"eww kyle. I hate you remember." he reminded.

I sigh.

"dude its the event of the year!~" he pointed up again, his voice try's to tempt.

"fuck that!"

"come on!"

"maybe." I rolled my eyes.

"enough you two!" the teacher screamed, made me and Cartman jump of our chair.

"broflovsky ,if you don't want to spend more then 3 weeks in detention... and Eric! If you don't want to join your friend trow the hole days he'll be in detention, I suggest you two will keep it quite there! And learn important thing for your life's! Kyle ,I am disappointed of you this year. try more please, we all know how you can. ".

"yes teacher"

Cartman Kenny and Stan lead me to detention while they where about to walk to the school bus stop. Kenny chatted with Stan walking behind me and Cartman while me and Cartman talked.

"I just hate it. every time I do something wrong, they get super mad and yell at me that: 'I can do more', but when you do it they don't say that. It's like there using me as on example for the student or... I don't know. But if I do something wrong then there super piss." I looked at Cartman.

"well dude, they know me, and they don't like it when I am angry so..." he said in a little snub way.

"kyle. I am not happy to see YOU" one of the teachers called me from the the detention door, standing irritated. Stan and Kenny said goodbye and my three best friends gone away. Damn...first day of detention this year...suck. Maybe I'll meet the new badass kids. Not that I care so much.

I went in and the first guy I catches in my eyes was Craig.

Of course he will be here. Da.

I went to sit in a sit that was far away from him. And after that the bored begin.

And I got to tell you, I learn something today...detention suck!

The teacher didn't even teach something useful. At first he just mumble about how getting to detention is bad.

Yes its bad, MMKAY...

Then he wanted us to do our homework or just study but I was to tried to do my homework after a long day and then I remember I didn't have homework, it's the first days of school.

Then he teaches us about thing that not really important! ha...could this get any worst. I need to ask Craig for some advise on how he Handel this.

I didn't pay attention to the class after a couple of minutes of thought. I though about the conversation me and Craig had yesterday. About Token. I mean...I really though I know Token.

Maybe...maybe I knew him and now he just change. Maybe just in the last years he became like this. maybe His way of thinking messed up? It was really not friendly and nicely, even to do for a person that is not your friend.

Whats is being a real friend? umm ...

Is Cartman is my friend? Wow that's a tough one...of course he is but, he is not the loyal friend...and that's what friends is all about right? Wonder

Stan is a real friend, of course but...I am afraid, I don't feel like it could happened but...what if Stan will do jerky stuff like token?...if it happened to Token, maybe this could happen to Stan? If Token change so can anybody change... No ,no way. It wont. Stan is not the type for acting like that.

Is Craig ever was a friend to me?

Not throw the last years but when we where at 3th grad he was? na...

he was always the mysterious one. He was kind of weird from the others. He hanged out with his gang more more then with me.

About Kenny...yeah. Hes a great friend. Important friend...

my thought stopped as The teacher asked all the student to gather around close to him with our chair's cause he wanted to do something that I didn't listen what...

So we gather around close, and after we did it made me realize the only people in detention where me, two new kids, Craig, and Timmy.

While the teacher went out side to bring something me and Craig where sitting close so I glanced to him "so. Whats your excuse this time?"

"I went smoking outside in English class" he said apathetic.

I yawn "I see. it was your last class, you could have waited for it to end, too bad."

"no"

"Timmy dude, why are you here" I looked his way.

"he smoked with me" Craig answer.

"really Timmy?" I got surprised.

"Timmy!"

"man, I so want to be home right now" said Craig.

"yeah" I sigh. That class was boring as hell.

I looked at the new kids that sitting close to us in front of me, a boy and a girl. Both brown hair and brown eyes, Waring black clothes. I am not sure if they are goth, but they had some dark touch the way they dressed and the girl one had some black eyeliner.

"hey you guys. your new right?"

"you should now there new". Craig said, I ignore.

"yes we are" the girl answer shyly looking aside to the other boy

"you know each other?" I pointed my finger to them.

"yes. We're sliders" the brother said shy as well.

"this starting to become a supporting group for me now. "

"I am sure you where in this position a lot of times here" I rolled my eyes.

"yes. That's why I am saying that. Just you wait. " he looked at me.

I looked at them "whats your names?"

"Ema" the girl said first.

"Daniel" .the boy answered.

"cool, my name is Kyle. And this is Craig, a living death being , that hates everybody."

"you forgot to tell them that your a jew nerd"

"shot the fuck up! I am telling the true!"

"I didnt lie, jew".

"don't talk like Cartman stupid. Not cool for you." I said sarcastic.

"you know what..." he giggle "I am at list doing trouble's and admitting it, you lie when you want to get out of class."

"that's not that different Craig! That doesn't make me a gooddy gooddy, just because your the master pro of detention! shot up!".

"make me". He replayed raised his eyes a bit.

I rolled my eyes while Ema and Daniel where watching us a bit surprise.

God damnit that Craig makes me so angry and hyper! Errr. And now we have to walk together and be together at home! Jesus..

and I am not going to that stupid party!

~the next day~

"dude the party was cancel to next week " Cartman said to in first class.

Great.

"so now your going to bug me for a week to come, ha?"

"khlle please!~"

grrr...now on purpose Ill say no.

"no!"

the four of us where in Mr Gerison class whispering to each other. Stan set besides me, Kenny set next to Stan and Cartman where sitting a chair behind me. and butters set next to my other side.

"hey kyle... kyle" butters whispers to me from the his side interrupting our whispering.

"what?"

"did you hear form that bitch Wendy?"

"no. she didn't came." I answer him.

"because she's a bitch. Everybody hates her. Everybody calls her a now bitch." butters smile a little.

"so the school is on our side" Stan said,

"not everybody." I said

"yeah, a lot of people loved that bitch, even the student council " Cartman said

"doesn't matter. We won this" Stan said

I smile to see Stan talking like that even though the brake down still on his mine.

"that's not the only thing..." butters moved his head close to me" I heard Clyde and Jimmy talking about you guys at first class today". he whispered.

"so what?" Stan asked

"dude! Then jimmy is with them!" Cartman said with his had on my chair back behind my shoulder close to me.

"I think that Timmy is too, he told me there where smoking together." I said.

"smoking? " Cartman raise his eyebrows and looked aside confuse.

"its too weird for jimmy to act like that" pointed Kenny. "not like him."

"totally." I agree. "look think about it...peo.-"

Cartman cutted my words, with louder voice "wait let me just a minute!... Most of the school loves Jimmy...then...most of the school can hate us. That's a big strategy!" he looked worried at us.

"no that's stupid! People love us too!. They would've stop hanging out with us because of Jimmy. Beside, its stupid for jimmy to do that" Stan said angry.

"your with us, right butters?" I asked him.

"yeah! I am not in Wendy's side!".

"then you will need to give us information whenever you can OK? From everywhere you can, everywhere you go. you got that, little telltale?" Cartman whispered hard so butters could here.

"I got it you guys! You can count on me." he smile cheerfully.

"right, we'll meet you at the cafeteria for more hot information stuff, capish?!"

" sure do!"

after a little argue with Cartman outside me and Stan walked together through the hallway of the school.

"Stan, wanna go play some succor out side a little?".

"na I...I am going outside to rest". He left to the crowd of people till he disappear. he Still upset. poor guy.

I continue to walk and Then I saw from the crowd of people Bebe that caming to my way, the stupid Wendy's best friend. She cached eye contact with me and stood in front of me, looking at close, not letting me past.

"kyle. I want to talk" she said serious.

"I really don't". the only things I wanted to tell her is all the hurt stuff I have to say on her friend Wendy. Talking with Stan about her for the past days really really, got me hate her. I don't care being mean to Wendy or to Bebe now.

"please kyle. Stan would never listen and you can pass this to him" she sounded sad

"pass what? What the hell can you say that will make him that feel better?" I said.

"stop, acting like that, I have the right to talk and explain. Please, give me a reason not to talk?"

"your best friend hurt badly my best friend. What the hell do you want me more?". I try to walk away again but she walked backwards and blocked me again.

"its been a miss understanding!" she said angry moving her hands up and down while she try's to explain "listen to me!"

"what!? What was?!"

she said sound devastated "let me explain it to you from the start!... You know how much Wendy suffer?! No! You didn't thought about that!"

"she should! Now she'll learn her lesson! What she did suck!"

"stop acting like Stan is all goody too shoes!" she really screamed.

"but he really is-!" I shouted back.

"you think he is so innocent?! He knew things that he didn't tell you OK! Why don't you ask him, Mr best friend!"

"Wendy had it rough too! She's home right now! Feeling, Sad. Pain. Tired. Tired of live. Nobody would care.

Everybody at school feel sorry for what happened to Stan. They all on his side, While Wendy is the bitch of the school that everybody hates!" her eyes began to get red. Her screaming struck through me a bit. I felt weird, like maybe I've been missing something?...

I didn't say anything just looked at her face looking at me.

there was a bit tear's on her cheek's now " I...I didn't thought you would act like that you know. You where all about justice...a smart guy." she turned around and walked away not caring for the other student staring.

I didn't gave a crap about The last sentence she said but...what she said...about Stan...what the hell can she know?

she is too over reacted. And if she was a real friend, she would tell Wendy what she did was wrong and can just hurt her back. People can do shit in life by accident, but it's not like I can forgive her for hurting someone.

And Bebe doesn't know a shit how much Stan suffers now.

The four of us where sitting together at the table in the cafeteria at lunch.

"where the hell is butters" Cartman said eating his big hamburger.

"hey fellas" butters happy voice came from behind me close. He was sitting next to me by the left.

"well whatch you got butters?" ask Cartman interesting.

Butters looked and moved his head down to his sandwich. "oh...am I got baloney sandwich wi-"

"not that stupid! Who fucking cares that? You got some more information?"

Kenny that set next to butters looked at him and giggle from the side.

"yeah I do." he said happy. "you know that Wendy and token are still dating right?"

"yeah?" Cartman listen.

"well I hear token is visiting her now everyday and...she's maybe going back to school."

Stan looked down to his food, and his hand holding a fork "so who fucking care" he said eating his food.

"and?" I looked to butters direction.

"umm...and that's is, I guess"

"butters? What the hell? When you want you can get as much as gossip as you are?! Tell me , what are we paying you for?!" he putted his hand on the table.

"….b-but your not..." he said

I sigh. "just live him." calming butters down, and drinking my juice.

"so hows it going with Craig " Stan changed the subject.

"nothing. I argue with him must of the time we're together. More then I argue with Cartman!"

"take that back kyle" Cartman joked.

"he even call me jew" I said to Cartman.

"hey that my line! Now I hate him more then ever!" Cartman said a little angry in joke.

It kind of made me smile, don't know why.

Butters was beside Kenny both eating there food not really in the conversation.

Butters look at Kenny eating a small sandwich with baloney without any sauce in it.

"Kenny you don't have lunch money?" butters asked worrying.

Kenny giggle "since when did I had?".

Butters blinked "well if you want I can get you some sauce from my sandwich or from the cafeteria."

Smile appear on Kenny's face "no no, that's OK butters. Thank".

Kenny looked really happy, like no one ever cared for him like that or...I don't know...just really excite.

"dude, if you wants some real food, go to Craigs house ,the foods in there are great".

"Really? Ask to bring a friend Kyle." said happy joking.

"Sure. you'll see Craig's room, you would just laugh from the posters."

"you guys I am calling jimmy over here" Stan stared at Jimmy that walked from far away in the cafeteria with his tray, looked searching for a place to sit.

"Sure" I said drinking from my juice.

"Yo, jimmy!" Stan called his name load and as he heard it he went to our table.

"h-how i-i-is i-t g-going fellas?"

"Dude, sit with us" I said happily.

He went to try to sit on some chair really slowly, but we are use to this. Finally he sitting next to Stan in front of me.

"so what up?"Jimmy ask.

"you know...things a little tough. After what happen that day... Wendy the bitch...you know". I answers ans sigh.

"I see.".

"yeah. The only thing is butter now is Token. He and Stan wants to kill each other".

"well...I suggest you try to get along fellas. F-f-fighting is not the answer."

Stan was looking at him disappointed. "dude"

"your not mad at Token?" I asked.

"well, of course I am a little, but I am still his friend. I only angry about Wendy though, and I cant believe he is still with her. Really." He drank some of his apple juice "love is confusing."

"if you're in token side then you are in Wendy's side dude." I said.

"no. "

"why?!" Stan asked.

"cause I understand Token, and Wendy is the one that messed all up. don't be jerk about it, I am still your friend and still Token's friend, but not Wendy's, cause that's how it is."

"but...but..."

"I will go now, I need to go to the ba-...ba...-ba..-bathroom..."

Jimmy walked up and went away from our table.

I looked at Stan as he looked at me, we both felt Jimmy had a point.

"well...I never put it that way...that us and Token where important to him so he chose both. He...he didn't want to play that stupid game we made. " I said looking aside.

"no it's not like that kyle. Its not a game its live. Its Token betray us. Eventually, I think he will have to be at our side or Token's. Maybe your right but eventually he will have to make a choice "

"you two are so stupid." Stan and I looked at Cartman's way after he didn't talked for all this conversation. Cartman looked at us with wide eyes looking a bit worried, like he discover something. Me and Stan both raised on eyebrow looking at him, waiting for him to talk.

"don't you see? Oh my god! " he puts his hand on his face, and half closed his eyes looking aside.

"what? What are you talking about?!" Stan shouted.

"dude! He's playing the all, 'I am innocent, I love everybody, I cant pick a side' thing. " Cartman said knowing.

"dudes! He's working for them! He will be friends with both of the teams and gets the information he wants! Of course!"

"no way" Stan said.

"no way?" Cartman said in dramatic and shock "yes way! Then why the hell did he talk about us with Clyde?!"

"yeah!" butters said.

"ha?!" Cartman screamed.

"you got a point. " Kenny said,

"Kenny!" Stan looked at Kenny disappointed.

"I don't think nothing until I am not sure %100" I said.

"me too" Stan said.

"dude! "

"people aren't that bad Cartman "

"yes they are! You saw what happen with Token! Beside, why was jimmy so cool about what Token did? And why did he was just angry only about Wendy? To make a cover! to say 'what happen was all Wendy's fault, there for I can be friends with Token and Stan, The ones I support'. Like da! "

"I am not blaming anyone in this position" I said.

"we can investigate to be sure! Without jimmy knowing!".

"Jimmy isn't like that!" I shouted.

"you know what kyle" Cartman rested his back on the back of the chair crossing his hands "lets just say Jimmy is innocent. he also a little stupid isn't ha? Well... He is a friend with umm let me count " Cartman opened his hand, counting with his fingers "Craig, Clyde, TOKEN that hate you much Stan, Timmy, Tweek, and...a lot of people that don't like us at the school"

I looked listening.

"that's probably more then 5 different people." Cartman showed the number with his fingers. "Jimmy wont tell them information - They can get from him information! And, What happen if one day jimmy will argue with you...a big argue, and his friends will be of course, Craig and his group. And of course they will support him beca-"

"all right all right! Shot up." I shouted. God he talks a lot

"see my point?" he smiled proud. Stan looked at me thinking while I looked back, we both don't know what to think.

"I rather being gossip a little by jimmy, then accusing him on something he didn't do. Beside, I am sure he wont do that" Stan said.

"me too" I agreed and got up with my tray and the leftovers.

"But its not just the gossip! You know its a lot more!"

I walked away ignoring what he said though he had a little point there. No I am stupid. Only evil people who wants to play with feeling will do what Cartman said about jimmy. Of course, I am talking about Eric Cartman here.

I notice Stan walking beside me. "listen. Don't argue with Token. I know you still didn't finish with that battle, but let it go."

Stan made a small sigh "I don't know Kyle. I have to end this for myself. "

"I understand you." I said.

"speak of the devil"

in front of us we saw token and Craig talking like best bodies. Tweek walked nerves beside Craig , as Timmy walking beside token all smiling like always. Kevin walked next to Timmy and Clyde was behind Craig.

"don't get all angry dude" , I whisper to Stan, as I putted my tray on the corner of the food stand

"on the opposite " Stan whisper back.

we both walked smiling without a reason walking trough next to Craig's group. They didn't notice we where walking and we didn't even wanted on eye contact either. After we pasted thous dicks a bit I notice two familiar student that I just gotten to meet in detention. I cached in my eyes Ema and Daniel walking behind the big Craig's group following them like there all walking together.

I immediately ran backward to them while Stan watched me looking not understanding. I ran and catch's Ema's shoulder to turn her to my direction.

"Ema hey. What are you doing with them?" yeah...why the hell she was following there group?

"why not. Craig said I can come" she smile. That Craig... my adrenalin started to ran fast. What the hell thous he want from them?!

Clyde turned his head around noticing me from behind walking, then Craig turned his head to my way and notice me too looked not that caring. "what are you doing here?"

why is Ema here? To make your group bigger?" I asked with anger.

"no." he answered.

Stan ran to my side as I am still walking with Craigs group ,Ema and her brother.

Then token turned his head around. "Craig were sitting in the gr-... what are you doing following us?".

"who's following you!? I am following kyle!" Stan shouted mad about how it turns to looks like.

"I am following Ema and Daniel!"

Daniel turned his head around after I shouted his name.

Token and Stan looked at each other angry while we were walking all together.

"dude, lets get out of here" Stan said still looking at token with the same look.

"Ema, you guys don't have to hang out with them" I said.

"why the hell do you interrupting" Clyde said. "get the fuck out of here" .

"come on kyle lets go. There are just stupid losers'. " Stan pulled my shoulder a bit. My eyes on Craig that was just looking aside and not caring.

"whatever. Get out of here , two fags assholes in love. " Token said mad, and turned his head front front.

Stan right then stopped holding my shoulder. there was a several silence before me and Stan jumped on token together and start hitting him hard. We couldn't just take it anymore, all our anger at that moment where on Tokens face.

still….It was a bad idea. Worst idea.

a lot of people then jumped on us, I think one of them was Tweek. I actually didn't quite notice but I am sure about the situation.

Afterward I saw Craig, Tweek and Clyde where in the nurse room with bad wound so I figure.

I felt so pain after this. It wasn't a fight. It was 5 people jumping over me and Stan.

We both where at the nurse office. Laying next to each other. Looking at the ceiling .

"this will be a year...with a lot of fighting..." Stan started talking. He talked slowly and his voice could tell the tiredness and the suffer he felt. the same was for me.

"if Craig and token will live till the end of it" I try to joke, but the pain in my mount hurt so much when I smile. "that was a bad idea. But I think I got Craig's ass real good."

"who care about Craig...we beat the shit of token"

I chuckled. "that was worth it".

Cartman and Kenny went into the room. Kenny looked a bit shock of the way we got bandage and so did Cartman a bit.

"wow..." Cartman walked closer as his eyes on me and my bruises. "seriously, you got to stop that. People will come eventually after me.".

I rolled my eyes. "I swear to god if I wasn't all wound like that now I'd kick your head to feel worst then how we do."

"it was a joke calm down..." Cartman believed me. Thenhe took a sit next to us and so did Kenny. "this school have deviled to two thank to stan's bitch" Cartman added quietly.

"me and Stan was to tired to hear something so we didn't care much.

~after a couple of days in the evening~

"hello honey! How was school today?". My mom asked caring.

"fine." I sigh. Standing in the living room with my bag watching as Carigs walking up the stairs of our room.

I don't want to see him when I am tired ,but I cant sleep in the living room cause there a lot of guests around the house today.

I walked up to Craig's room sitting on my bad while he looked for clothes in his closet.

Looks like I don't have a choise.

I rested on the bad looking at Craig in Borden.

Craig was searching for something in his closet then something form nowhere fell out from his closet. it was the one and the only 'the hunter 3' pc new video game.

As it was on the ground my eyes catch the name of the game writen on it and I got up "oh my god! I cant believe you have this!"

"what?"

"the hunter! Dude its a great game!"

"I know that's why I buy it, I think" said sarcastic.

"you have good test at that.".

"right. I think its the only thing I agree with you"

"Craig." I changed the subject cause I wanted to to figure out something. "why did you bring Ema and Daniel to hang out with you?"

Craig looked aside, then turned around pulled some shirt from his closet. "...she asked me if she can hang out with me more. She really wanted so I said yes".

Now that I think about it, why would Craig will bring then to his gang? Its not his style.

"...oh". He wasn't lying. actually to imagine him asking her to hang out with him just like that is kind of weird.

"why the hell you care, and hot headed so much?" he got his voice up a bit. I ignored and looked aside thinking.

"so thank to your stupidity, this fight came along".

"I regret nothing." I said seriously.

he sigh "you want to play the hunter?"

"no." yes I did but I didn't want to ask from him, and it was not the time. I looked down on the floor with thoughts.

There was a silence between us. I just looked around his big room with thoughts, then I catches his glare looking straight at me with half opened eyes so I looked away. I wounder who's is it to live in a house like this. Does it change typical things in life? I don't think it changed for Craig.

Now that I think of it, I was here quite a while and Craig didn't plan anything on me. It was just Cartman's stupid ideas.

Craig walked through the room and then sited on my bad next to me , searching for something in his bag. I just star at him a little in bored. Looking interesting on the bean Craig ptt...

"honey! Craig! Its time for dinner! I made you both delicious food! Come down now!" my mom voice came from down stairs. "god, I don't have the power to see now other people" I got up with pulling my hair backward. I got up down the stairs to see all my family and Craig family talking around the big table, ready to eat the food on it. My mom was talking with Craig's mom in the kitchen. There where talking really close too each other, even whispering a little, talking seriously. I guess My mom really got along with her. Well if that's the case, maybe I shouldn't complain more and just flow with how it is now.

tam tam tam~

**on the next episode of 'When Kyle meet Craig':**

Stan:"that's it! We are not going to speak with them! Ever!" shouted angry.

3~

Butters: " hey fellas! There's some new group active in the school!"

3~

Cartman: "if kyle will be in the wrestling team I will be there just to kick his ass"

kyle: "you wish."

3~

Shila: "not everybody can see that how much you are such a sweet heart inside."

Kyle: "you don't know me that much mom. Why are you telling me that?" sigh down.

3~

Kyle: "Craig...are you Ok?..." asked worried.

3~

Cartman: "yes...finally... I am going to show you just how I was right khle...you will see" says in dramatic.

3~

tam tam tam~

stay tuns~! :p


	3. Clydes party

**Chapter 3 Clyde's party:**

on the big recess Jimmy and Butters went behind the school where me , Stan, Cartman and Kenny where sitting as usually most of our time.

"fellas, I am very disappointed of what you did" Jimmy talked straight to us angry.

Me and Stan exchanged looks, we both know what was it all about. "dude, we didn't have a choice" Stan defended us.

"oh really. Token said you where fallowing them, then it happened right?"

"its a long story." Stan added.

" hey fellas! There's some new group active in the school!" Butters changed the conversation just like that with a little smile. maybe trying to change the mood.

"really? If Token will be in the wrestling team, then Ill be there just to kick his ass" Stan said looking at me smiling.

"if Kyle will be in the wrestling team I will be there just to kick his ass"

"you wish " I chuckled.

"well I am going off now, b-bye-bye" said jimmy looked kind of disappointed and turned around to the other way. Butters looked a bit worried at Jimmy's face as he walked away and then there was silence.

This cant go on like this. Not all people are on our side and I feel like we're loosing friends in the last days.

Stan got up angry "that's it! We are not going to speak with them! Ever!" Stan announce.

"of course!" I agreed.

"da" Cartman was sitting looking at some magazine.

"totally." Kenny added laid down backward.

"me too." butters raised his hand a bit with a smile.

"good".

Kenny look at Butters direction and smile a bit.

"well I am off now, see you later," butters looked at Kenny back with his cheerful smile as he walked away.

Well live isn't perfect. They are all so not fair but we have to survive them and keep it up for the good things. a great example is my life right now.

So as the day runs , The four of us were sitting on the grass after reading the group actives a bit, that where kind of and repeating them self.

There was musicals actives ,'basketball, and other old stuff.

Cartman was sitting by my left, as Stan was sitting on my right and Kenny sat next to Stan.

Kenny and Stan where chatting to one another without anyone that can here until Kenny suddenly asked me a question."dude, can I come to your house today? "

"sure Kenny."

"whats the matter Kenny, is your mom still angry as hell?" Cartman asked.

Kenny rolled his eyes "gee..how do you know?" he asked sarcastic

"his mom went out of control last night I visit" he said while looking at his book, with only a small worried in his voice but still not really interested.

"don't worry Kenny."

"thank dude"

Cartman giggle " you know whats funny. You remember that Craig once was kind of poor almost as Kenny once, remember? maybe your mom chose that house to live in because he is rich now"

"maybe. " I leaned backward "I don't actually remember how he became so rich. I only remember you spreading the words about it."

"yeah. well if its such a crazy town why don't I get a million dollars too..."

Cartman got up "I am off to the cafeteria " Cartman got up "you guys want anything?".

" Bring me some..."

he laughed happy as he walk away "you wish Kyle " looking my way with a little smile.

"I am going too. see you Stan" Kenny said and got up.

"all right. Good luck Kenny" Stan said looking up to Kenny.

"bye"

I glare to Stan "what where you two talked about?".

"ah...just something. ". it sounded like he didn't wanted to talk about it, so I respect that.

"What ever", I changed my sitting stand to spreading my legs.

"are you feeling better now? This week?" I asked. He know what I was talking about, I asked him that a lot.

"a little" he said with a little smile, but he still looked sad.

"dude. You dated her from 3th grade, I don't understand. You can brake it." I said as a cheer.

"you know, just because I've dated her for so long when I was so young its harder. you think I control it? "

"its looks like it control you. I know its hard but maybe you should just cut it and-"

"that's how it works kyle. You cant cut it. you know, there where times when I though she really change... but..."

"and she really did. I knew her just like you do! She changed in a lot of ways"

"but I still have it for her...I still couldn't let her go...she still had that...magic inside of her, the old Wendy inside and every time that side of her shows up it made me... miss her again. It even made me fall in love with the new side of her, And the bad sides of her. That's how it strong. "

" Stan...I...I don't knew nothing about love but its not good for you.

"its not healthy for you. Maybe because it was too long, its time to cut it. Maybe because you both change to two ways and the need for her is hurting you. so Maybe you need to start a new relationship that is match for you on days now. A relationship that...I don't know...a mature relationship..." we both looked straight to the sky as we talked. In the last days that's all I did. I think I really learn how powerful this is the way it effect Stan.

"your right...this... it..it hurts...maybe its because a first relationship always hurts. Not only because of what she did. And I know It is really the time to move on. And I actually felt great at the last days then before them" he sigh.

"maybe my next one will be better. " he smile. "thank dude...your really smart, though you never fallen in love. "

"na...I am not that sure if what I said was right. I guess I really don't understand you so I pushed you too fast to stop care about her.".

"that's Ok."

"you guys!" Kenny's panic scream came off a sudden.

"Kenny!" I shouted. Kenny and butters ran to our way from the school looking worried.

"me and butters where siting in the cafeteria and thing got wormed up between Clyde and Cartman. Cartman started teasing him I think."

"stupid fatass!" me and Stan yelled together as then we both got up running to the cafeteria to see what happened.

**CARTMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I ran off the back door of the cafeteria fast, after Butters and Kenny escaped out.

"yes...finally... I am going to show you just how I was right khle...you will see" I held my hands against each other smiling to myself. But I am not the only who's going to smile kyle...oh no...but I cant tell him now...its too soon...I need more information.

"Cartman!" speaking of the jew.

**Back to KYLE's POINT OF VIEW(sorry people~):**

"Cartman!". Cartman was standing behind the cafeteria building looking at me scared and in a bit shock.

"sup jew?".

Me, Stan and Butters and Kenny walked in. butters looked worrying, Stan raised his eyebrow looking a bit mad at Cartman, and kenny just looked clam looked at him. "why did you talk to Clyde?!" I shouted.

"hey?! He started arguing with me!"

"don't lie! "do you want people to hate us more?!"

"seriously kyle... Ok! We just argue a bit! Cant you let a man argue?!".

"were not even talking with them remember?" Stan said

"oh...I didn't knew that 'them' included Clyde..." he looked away while talking trying to lie.

"guys, people where really pissed at the cafeteria . So its not a joke, enough with that Cartman." Stan said.

"seriously" I added. "people here can start hating us easily".

"yeah. If people start hating us, you cant switch side butters. Now there's no turning back. That's the roll. If they hate us, they will hate you, we are all in this together." Said Cartman try's to scared butters . He said it just because he himself was scared we wouldn't have any friends around.

"people wont just hate us like that. I think They are happy if we argue with thous guys. Think about it".Kenny said.

"yeah. But not everybody thinks that...I dont really care what people think but I don't want to loose friends." Stan said.

"umm..don't worry guys, I am not living you. I never even thought about if everyone will hate us" butters said.

Now that I think of it, it can switch side pretty easily. People where supporting us but now...if we look at it from the side, we can become the bad side if we keep attacking them.

If people are smart then they shouldn't hate us. They should love us as they remember all the other things we been throw with them. Well it's hard to do that especially because it's a big school.

No everyone no use in other ways except from all the fight that has been going around.

I just hope tings be ok now. For all of us.

I walked inside Craigs house witch was really quite at that time. Ike wasn't around, and the other tucker's member's. Then I heard my mom voice, calling my name from the living room. I walked there after I heard her seeing her sitting on the couch with a cocking book opened on her legs and skirt, looking at me with a smile.

I went sitting close to her.

"how was school honey?" she asked with a happy voice.

"great."

"look at those great cocking book Ms Tucker gave me. You know She is very nice woman once you really know her inside. I will make you a great dinner today so don't skip it".

"mom I am glad you and Ms Tucker are such good friends" glad for her. not for me.

"thank you honey." she smiled. "but kyle don't lie to me, is everything all right in school or not?".

"it's fine..."

"you don't look in a lot of energy in the last days. Your grads went down. Your on detention. You where in a fight. whats wrong? "

I got surprise from her interest, I mean...she just yelled at me for my grads the last weeks of school, and yelled without a care about... everything I did the last week.

"school problems mom. You know " my answer was quike.

"something is on your mine honey. I can small it. Your school life is not on easy thing as I know. I...always want the best for you but...the last weeks I just wasn't there to help. Cause that was something that I cant help and only the child himself can." she talked slowly with care.

"all I know is...that your a great kid. not everybody can see that but... you are such a sweet heart inside." she said slowly.

"mom, you don't know me that much. Why are you telling me all this?" was is she talking so Disney like now? Did she watch Oprah lately?

her eyes looked kind of sad at that point. looking a bit aside then back to my face with a smile, petting my hair under my hat. "you have a great personally. And when one day someone will fined that out...and he will never would let you go" she said it slowly, like she is just like a character from some emotional film.

god If Craig shows up now I am death. I didn't get my mom though.

"no...I am not that good, mom. You're too over it." I got up "but thank."

she just smile at me.

I wonder if living with the Tucker really up her energy. maybe because of the great house they have or something.

"mom...why did you chose this house to live in?".

She rolled her eyes cause I asked that a lot, But she answer.

"I...I didn't want to advantage your other friends Kyle. And in the Tuckers house there a lot of room for a lot of people. Do you understand?"

"yeah" I said walking upstairs. I am kind of happy I am here now. Maybe if I lived with Stan's it would just harm more his family economy problems. So it's worth it.

As I got up stairs I heard a message from Cartman out of my phone.

"Clydes party today." was write.

I rolled my eyes for the 9 time he tells me that.

I search the name fatass on my phone and called him while entering the room. I saw Craig on his bad playing with his phone, looking calm.

Finally Cartman answers the phone greeting me with "whats up jew?".

I got right to the point "you really want us to go the Clydes party?"

"oh da! That's what I told you for like a whole week.".

"dude, we are not suppose to talk to him "

"come on dude! Its on open party! Then come Just for the hockey-"

"fine! what ever!" I hang up the phone and put it in my pants wallet where it was. Actually I agreed to come cause I was really into a drink right then. And it was a great opportunity

As me and Cartman manege to get into the party along with all the hundred of people we finally saw the big place from the inside. It looked like everybody was there. All of the school, except for Kenny and Stan. As the tradition continues Clyde parties are huge. From another hand, this is on open party, thing can get out of control totally easily.

I walked with Cartman inside the lobby " wheres that stupid hockey machine you wanted to play?"

I screamed because of the music.

"I am looking for it, its suppose to be in...holly crap! Wendy is here?!" Cartman jumped in the middle of his talking.

"what?!" I searched with my eyes on the crowd of people till I saw Wendy and Token walking hand by hand, talking sadly to each other in a kind of a deserted area with less people around.

"I don't care" I ignore them and and took the chance to disappear from Cartman entering to the big crowd. I got away from him and searched for a place I can get a drink. there where some people that saw me and screamed my name saying 'fuck you and Stan!'. I guess thous people love Token. But like I fucking care I ignore them.

Finally I got into a small bar in the middle of the crowd and asked for a drink. I sat there waiting for my drink looking around on the drunk teens around me. Then I looked beside me and I saw Craig and his friend ,the party master, Clyde ,talking to each other.

Clyde looked so wasted, like he is gonna throw up on the floor any second.

Craig talked to him and was smiling a lot (he most be really drunk). Then I saw Clyde getting up barely from the bar sit saying something to Craig and walking away.

Finally the bar man called me to turn around to have my drink.

I looked at Craig as his smile went away, looking bored on nowhere.

I guess he and Clyde are really good friends so Clyde gets to see him smile a lot.

Craig cached me looking at him and gave back a raising eyebrow.

He said something but I didn't hear a thing so I yelled "what?!"

"why are you here?" he asked. The barman putted my drink on the bar.

"nothing you care." I took a shot.

" right. Its not" he said without a care again that pissed me off.

He wasn't always that apathetic in his life. He started to act like that just the lasts years. I think I remember him smiling back then. Yeah I remember.

Craig then asked for a drink too while I had my next one. After that I think I gotten just a little dizzy, but still then I asked for another one.

I saw Craig just sitting there, doesn't care for a thing, just looking at the crowd.

After my 4rd shot I then start to see a bit dizzy. I heard Craig phone ringing and he talked a little while looking at me kind of awkward and worry. Then he told me something but I couldn't understand cause the music got loud as he spoke. I closed my eyes a bit cause I got really tired From thous drink. I saw the barman standing close to me so I called him for another shot.

Craig called my name...I think it was him.

after the 5 shot I didn't see very good. My head almost fell to the side of my chair but someone has grabbed it I think. I just said "thinks " and got up from my chair, trying to show myself I can stand. Then I heard my name called again it was...Cartman?...Stan?

the hell...Stan and Kenny is not even there and Cartman most be where the stupid hockey machine. looking for me just to play with him. Stupid fatass.

I am all alone there. The only friends I have now is not there. Even stuipid fatass would not help me.

Well what the hell! What the hell am I talking about?! can be drunk and be rescued by myself. I am thinking weird now. I want to get out of there. I have to...get out of there...what if something would happen.

"kyle!" another scream came. I closed my eyes and I don't no even why...

I open them after a while I think, only this time I am looking more around me too see whats going on. I am being fulled by someone. Right then I look to see who is fulling my from my shoulders tight and then I saw it was Craig.

"what are you doing" I am burly saying, I just wanted to sleep.

"walking you home. "

"who ask you to do that?"

" It was your friend Butters. You where walking all weird, and he saw me walking home so he asked me to help".

"Of course Butters will be in the party, that cant pick a side idiot." I said still feel a little drunk at that time.

"you where in the party too".

"cause Cartman asked me too!" damn! I hate you Cartman!

"and I don't care if everyone think its weird I came! They can shove there drama gossip to there ass".

"wow, you talk a lot. Even when you sleep"

"what?"

"you mumble when you where sleeping all the way from the party."

I moved Carigs hand over my shoulder away from me so I could walked by myself.

"what did I mumbled?" I ask.

"about a lot of thing. about your friends. About Cartman. a lot".

About Cartman? From all the people, why?...

he shoved from his pocket a box of cigarette , and put one in his mouth.

I walked a little dizzy, but I didn't want help.

"but your right."

I raised on eyebrow at him.

"the students can make every little thing there new topic. Even the fact that you went to the party. That's just lame" he smoked.

I didn't answer him but I know how much I am right about that even when I am drunk. People are still immature to understand thous things. There making there live too drama by hurting other people live. That's just suck.

"thank for the ride. Though I didn't need it" I said as a joke as we are almost entering the house.

I went straight to sit on my bad. Then suddenly I moved my head to look aside as I saw Craig staring at me then walking to the door out of our room.

I looked at him as he walked and then closed my eyes. I was about to sleep when just then my phone ringed.

Without wanting I answer it burly and talked tired.

"hello..."

"where the hell are you jew?!"

"Cartman?..."

"who else?!" his loud pissed voice was hurting my ear and head.

"dude, you where gone for 3 hours!".

"3?...what time is it?"

"dude, the party is over. You've lost time? Its 2 AM. "

"the hell?" I said tired. Almost closing my eyes.

"where are you?"

"wait, why did the party ended up so fast?" my eyes opened a bit.

"cause a bunch of jersey people came in all of a sudden. Things got really out of hand, and some jerk call the cops."

"too bad."

"totally not! it was hilarious! There was some Mexican's that snicked in too! And then Tweek-..."

"dude...tell me tomorrow...I am totally tired now...".

"ok. Whatever".

"wait. Your not mad I didn't play with you at the hockey machine?"

"na...in the end, he cancel the machine. beside. He said he is going to put the machine in his next party next month!"

...

"I am NOT going."

"...but khle~" I hanged up on the call, closed my phone and throw it on the ground. Finally I got the chance to sleep and closed my eyes.

Unfortunately back then I actually couldn't sleep. I was tired, but the adrenalin the drink gave me would've have let me sleep at that moment. Damn...I hate its weird affected.

I went to the kitchen the grab something to eat. As I am there I saw Craigs sitting there too, drinking some coffee and using his phone for texting or what ever.

I went to the fridge to grab something I have no idea of what, Then Craig got off of his chair and went on the stairs to our room. Its kind of still weird for me to say our room.

after a look of all that food in the fridge I didn't grab anything cause I didn't knew what to take, I went up to my room for another sleep try.

I went inside I saw Craigs looking for something on his desk while he is on the phone not noticing me there. He scrabble on his messy desk while I walked to my bad.

"I got you. Just a second and I am there". He sounded really serious when he talked on the phone.

I just lay down on my bad looking at him, wondering what the hell does he doing, not that I that care. "I understand its necessary sir, just a second.".

Then when I looked better I notice Craig sliding out something that looks like a personal record. And after looking better on it, it really was a personal record.

Wait...why the hell does he is speaking to someone in the middle of the night? And Why those are personal records? I am not still drunk and my mine start to figure things.

he opened the record to look a little inside and the weirdest thing I saw was inside.

My mom's picture was inside and the name "Broflovsky" was written.

I could have swore I saw that. At that time I jumped out of my bad, made Craig to turn around ,saw me staring close to him with question on my face. He looked at the personal record then back at my face. The situation was clearly understandable "sir, I am almost out of my house, I ll call you back". He hunk off the phone.

"Craig?" I asked innocently "what the hell is going on?". Then there was a bit with anger in my voice.

Craig had a bit shock in his expression then he sigh.

"Craig are you ok?"

**On the next chapter of "When Kyle meets Craig":**

butters: "kenny your a strong person". Smile.

3~

kenny: "I am telling you something Kyle, but don't freak out about it".

Kyle: "what?...".

3~


	4. surprises

**Chapter 4 surprises:**

Craig kept looked aside ignoring my glance Till he returned his head straight back.

"look. Its not the time to tell you about it".

There was a storm of thoughts of what is going on around my head with no clue.

Just a feeling of weird and awkward. " what the hell are you talking about?..."

"look. I need to deliver this very important luggage" he putted his hand on my shoulder and moved me aside with strong strength I didn't expected.

I didn't give up and right away stood in front of him holding my moms personal record that he hols tight. "tell me what are you going to do with this, Craig. Now.".

He sigh. "You'll have to come with me then ha?...". Looked like he wanted all this long night to be over with.

I looked at him when my face was close angry as he looked at me looking clam like he where really telling the truth, and he is sure in of himself, like he don't need anybody to defend on him.

else he was looked really honest.

"fine." I agree "I'll kick you if it's a prank." I let off my hand from the personal record and walked to the door with my eyes on him as he walk.

Though of my dizziness I knew I had to keep asking questions where ever he walked me, cause what's going on is serious.

We went down and got out of the house. As we walked in the dark street we just where 15 minute's ago, I then asked Craig once what's going on.

And I couldn't think of anything else in my head at that time so waiting for my answer was crazy.

After a minute of silence as I am fallowing him, still waiting for my answer, Craig then finally answer me back.

"look. There was a special reason why your mom moved to live with us."

"and what is my mom has to do with it?" I asked clam.

"she is more connected to this then you know. she..." he half closed his eyes a bit "you should talk to her yourself."

"what do you mean...it's something bad?"

"I won't tell. And don't start arguing about it cause I really cant tell. Her orders. "

"are you going to tell me something?"

"well..."

there was another silence. Craig looked thinking. thinking how he would say he's next words.

that was kind of unusual to see him thinking a lot before saying something. He is always the directly talker, that says anythings he wants without a fear to show what he thinks.

"lets start with that, you never had a insect problem in your house."

I raised on eyebrow at him, but for some how I believed what he said.

"your house in filled now with top secret stuff."

I swear it this is going to sound stupid now.

once again I am finding myself dealing with the most stupid situation's ever.

Well I'm in south park. thing like this happen every two weeks. I need to learn...

"you will just have to believe me, if you want to hear more."

"why? Is it getting more ridiculous? "

"...yup" he continue looking at me.

"they lived on empty house with secret stuff? Isn't it a bit odd " I asked raising on eyebrow.

"no. the people who cleans your house right now, are not really house cleaners. There are guards who was chosen from the US government. And they are guarding there stuff. "

Great. It's just getting better. And How come does he know all this?

"there is one in our room too." he added.

" the government gave on order to hide there secret stuff on some citizens house that was having 'house clean' and also in some two 15 young boys bad room. Well that is smart." I chuckle

"right".

"they putted secret stuff in some random family house? well good thing at list they didn't put it in Cartman's house. That was a disaster ." I smile a bit.

Craig smiled a bit to himself.

"are they running for someone?"

"that I have no idea."

"oh So because of the government, I have to live with you?" I said sarcastic.

"you think your lives is worst. now my house is way louder more then he was." he raised his voice a bit.

"you should have just stay home."

"of course I shouldn't."

it started to get cold after walking in that strong wind that hitting me since we went out from the house.

" why did you insist so much to come along."

"do you think I enjoy walking around in the middle of the night!"

"shout up you'll wake the neighbors ." Craig said clam with a smile.

"like you care. And There's no houses around." I sigh, looking around in concern to see where we are. Craig just smile a bit.

"great, then we are almost there."

we where walking a lot till we where getting to the old south park play ground and there was dark all around. Then there was a human bean shadow deep in the dark park, laying on some big structure, then walking to our way as Craig keep walking to his. "you know where you're going " I whisper to Craig.

"yup" he said sound sure in himself, though the guy that was coming our way could have been anyone in this time of night. "you know this could be anyone now..."

"I know."

The guy then stood close to Craig and whisper "I hope you didn't forgot anything."

"no, don't worry." Craig scrabble in his bag.

I stood next to Craig just looking and the guy notice me and looked a bit surprise.

"who is that?". He asked then came close to me.

"this is Shila's son. Don't worry, he knows everything."

he looked at me very close with interest. I raised my eyebrow, and as he came close I saw his face clearer. He was quite old, and have a lot of bruises on his face. "you really are Shila's child." He smile at me.

"is my mom working with the US government? " I asked sounded too innocent like a little kid.

"she is. But you know she didn't have a choice." he said.

I am just feeling bad of me not knowing anything about it.

"here it is" Craig said, holding and showing a couple of document and stuff to the man's hand.

All this is really too much. Everything going to fast.

He took the documents from Craig and putted them in his big bag.

"Craig, you should tell him all whats going on, OK? I got to run now. Have a good night.". He scratched his nose bridge and walked away with his bag to the darkness.

Me and Craig looked at each other in the silence of the night.

"look, I know your tiered but I think I should tell you this now." Craig sounded tired as well.

"yeah, it's been a really long night. And I was with you too much today."

" sure." he pulled my shoulder a bit and I follow him to some bench.

We both where sitting on the bench and Craig immediately start to talk looking straight to the sky.

"look...it started a couple of years ago when my mom told me she some how got more money so we are moving away for a new bigger house. At start I didn't imagine something that big, and I didn't really believed her that much. Craig slides from the bag he had a box of cigarette and a lighter to smoke.

I looked down thinking. "so they are doing it from 5th grade?...".

"yes. Then after a couple of years my mom and dad didn't have a choice and told the whole family about it. " he smoked a bit from his cigarette.

"it's feels weird. What about my mom?"

"I have no idea. Only she or my mom know."

"maybe the guy that was just here knows. ".

"you think he will tell you?"

"I don't know"

"don't mess with him. He's cool but I don't know him that much. " Craig added looking at me.

"I want information not sex." I looked at Craig's way. "anyway lets get out of here." being at night in the old south park play ground really scary. Something can pump here surly.

me Kenny and Stan all walked together in the hallway after a couple of days from that day.

There was a lot of emotions running inside of me. most of them are thoughts around my mom.

I remember clearly that day how me and Craig walked while I felt so weird discovering those thing. I was half dizzy, half tired, Thinking about that day just makes me sick. Maybe going to that party was really a bad idea.

Even Craig that acted super cool that night looked feeling a bit weak the way he talked about he's mom.

Like he had inside pain but he wanted to keep it inside.

As not surprisingly Cartman didn't show up today, 2 days after Clyde's party.

Stan then interrupted my thoughts "you went to Clyde party?".

"it was stupid Cartman's idea. " I got back to reality and answer him.

Kenny giggle and walked beside with us "I think Cartman really likes you".

I chuckled " yeah right.".

We went to the cafeteria then butters joined our walking as we enter inside the school.

"good morning guys" butters looked at Kennys way and smile really cheerfully, then they walked next to each other talking. Butters really started to hang out with us recently.

I then continued my non stopping thoughts of my mom.

The thoughts of she is working with the government along with Craigs mom.

Its a real shook. Craig pumped to my head a bit too. I remember how he told me it was a shook for him too that day. What the hell is she doing? I am worried about her.

I knew my mom was doing stuff for our town, but doing top secret like that is weird.

I should think its cool like a lot of kids would have think about it, but I don't.

I have to talk to her.

"Kenny you're a really strong person." I heard Butters saying from behind me while I walked next to Stan.

I was just hoping to myself this day will be over soon.

But before this day couldn't get any longer, I still have my detention. Thought it didn't made me almost sad actually.

detention now in to just sit around asking the people why are they there, talking a little with Craig, messing around when the teacher isn't looking, etc.

me and Craig laughed a bit about some stupid thing the teacher said as he went out to bring to us something. No wonder us student like to disturb in class. The teachers don't teach well, or don't teach at all.

We just then joked about stupid things as the teacher went out.

Being there with Craig actually can be fun.

"I though you hate being here." said clam with a little smile.

"Na. I got use to your nagging." I said with a smile.

He raised on eyebrow with a smile clam "I wish I'll get use to yours."

"oh forgive me" I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly then the door was wide open and it was not the teacher holding his game stuff. "I've come to rescue you, Jew. " Cartman said strong, stood, looking proud. Surprised the whole class room.

There was a big smile over my face "Cartman. You're in detention too?"

he giggle "...na. and so will you in the past hour. But hurry out, the teacher mite come!"

" it's Ok, hes went to the far away storeroom."

"ha, I see" Cartman looked at Craig, then came to sit next to me fool of hyper "dude, just look at our new timetable " he passed me his timetable paper while holding mine . I looked at it "dude, you've got 3 hours with Mr Steve. That means nothing, nothing and nothing."

"three hours of nothing that's right. " he said strong smiling.

We talked and laughed loud to each other about a lot of random stuff that pumped up until we didn't notice that time was running.

I actually love those moments with Cartman. To just laugh with him about stuff, about our stuff, about our life, about new stuff. Our relationship over the years is really started to get alone though we still love to curse each other. But there's things you cant change and you don't want to.

As I laughed about something I notice Craig was staring at me from aside, then It made me remember I am in detention and the teacher is on his way here.

"dude! The teacher is coming!" I reminded Cartman while getting up.

"oh dude!" Cartman got up fast too and we both went out of the detention room together laughing a bit. We went as fast as we can out of the school finally, laughing breathing and smiling to each other. My heart pumped very hard from the running.

"so...same time same place tomorrow?"

"totally. "

I got to say, Cartman really got me feeling better that time. Sometimes I think he does those things just to have fun together, cause he care.

After 2 hours with Cartman we both went to the basketball where Kenny and Stan waiting for us.

I felt really better that time but somewhere while playing, bad feeling from before had strike me back.

Cartman's playing while copying a Basketball announcer voice and talking.

"now all the audience saying 'OH MY GOSH Car-man you're so awesome!'" Cartman made a girly voice while saying that.

"what crowd are we?" I laughed a bit while running.

"a crowd of ugly fat girls " Kenny added, laughing strong with me.

"you want to see hell Kenny?!"

"it sound just like it." I laughed hard happily out loud with Kenny as it slowed my running almost.

"but then the Car-man started to run really fast. Everybody is trying to stop him. Even the girls from the crowd and the judged are holding him tight but it's not enough." Cartman talking while smiling and starting to run fast "he runs to the Jew."

"it looks like he will get a punch from the Jew" I made on announcer voice as well.

"no, he just run for the Jew, khle!" Cartman said in his normal voice.

"the crowd scream hard broflovsky, who will them will reach the net?" I joining him laughing a bit.

As running, laughing and wiped my forehead and hair away up, I then suddenly notice from aside Craig, Clyde, Tweek and Kevin walking together while next to the gate of the basketball as Craig's glance is a bit looking at my way interested.

I moved my head back to look at Cartman running around then Kenny passed me the ball calling my name.

I ran fast with the ball next to Cartman. Evade Stan's blocking and hit on the net.

Me and Stan both sitting down on the ground next to each other breathing hard.

"ow...to bad The Car-man." Kenny said giggling.

I laughed with Kenny ,wiping my hair, then I looked away to Craig's direction that I saw he and the others where gone.

I got up walking away from the group, and told then I got to go.

I really wanted to go home then, To talk to my mom. It really am bugged me.

Suddenly Kenny called me from behind and asked if he can come over.

As I didn't wanted much I answer as positive though It changed my plans. but it could wait till the evening I guess.

Before entering my house me and Kenny decided to enjoy our self in some old crappy restaurant that was completely empty. It was Kenny who insist to come and eat there.

"the food is sucky but at list it's cheap." Kenny smile

I set in front of him.

"so whats up Kenny?" I asked looking around the place, searching for a waiter.

"well dude. There's actually something I wanted to tell you. a bit embarrassing..."

"you says a lot of embarrassing things sometimes." I giggle.

"you're the only one that getting embarrassed, but you like it.

Kyle I'll get to the point."

"don't worry, what's up?"

"I am...I have a crush...on someone". He said looking at me a little smiling. then He really got embarrassed on that.

"so what? With who?"

"with butters.".

There was a quite silence but I didn't want to make it that long "really?"

Yes it was a real surprise. I felt so weird very weird.

and next thing the picture of butters and Kenny pumped to my head, as I am trying to imagine that my friend Kenny have a crush on...Butters.

I mean I knew Kenny was bi as everybody knew those days, but...there is a weird thing in this.

I never though of dating someone like butters. he is to of a close friend and... he is totally not the personalty I look for. but I guess that's Kenny's type. Wait...why the hell did I say I never thought of something like dating butters?...of course I wont.

I mean I am very opened mine about stuff but...wait... what the hell I am I thinking? I a thinking to much.

"do you think butters is gay?" now that I think of it, I am almost sure he is. I didn't had to ask.

"he's bi. So I am lucky." Kenny smiled so I smiled back.

So all thous times Kenny was in love with butters.

He was holding to himself thous feeling. I wonder what is like.

wonder what is like to have love feelings. I think I asked Stan once maybe.

does it really feels like all thous romantic shit movies, or maybe those are just what girls feel when they are in love.

actually I never believed in thous movies. so I can only imagine.

now things are really are moving fast.

And now it's really is my time to go home and talk things over with my mom, to get rid of some feeling.

I hope Craig's is not there to see me do that.

He is the last person I want him to see me in a position like that.

I'll get embarrassed.

Stay tuns for more ^^~


	5. new feelings

chapter 5 - new feelings

after Kenny spoke his heart out, we both separate to our ways, and I went back home to begin my mission.

TO Talk to my mom to get read of all those thoughts about her inside. I think it's about time for that.

I said it a lot cause it something too important to throw out my brain, as if I want to or not.

As I got home luckly my mom was sitting on the couch with no sigh of any person around.

"mom" I distracted her from watching 'Oprah' made her looked at my way with care "yes Kyle what is up."

I just stood right in front of her talked clam and right to the point"mom are you helping, the us government?"

I didn't want this but her face got really shocked as she moved close her face to my way. "Kyle...you know about this?" the fear came along in her voice, And I felt kind of bad.

"yes. Craig told me."

She sigh looked aside really embarrassed "I don't know what to say." she didn't know where to put her eyes to look at. She wasn't clam at all.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"kyle, you need to understand It was for your sake.."

"my sake? It's not attached." I raised my voice just a bit for the matter.

"I know. I didn't want you to worried for anything."

"you should have."

"I am sorry honey. You where so young. It was hard for a mother to tell that to her son. "

like something in south park is too young for anybody.

"its all right, I forgive you. But I want to know more." I demanded.

I felt to be involved. I want to help her out as much as I can.

"like what?" she asked in surprise and concern.

"like why did you give you're personal record and some more information to deliver to some dude?".

She seemed thinking and It took her a minute to talk "there's things that needs to be deliver to a place or another. Its very complicate for a kid to understand. "

I am really not into all this secret politic things the Us is organizing in the stat, but I believe our crazy country can do anything thous days no matter what it involved. so keep asking questions can only cause as too much of a thoughts. I just agreed to not ask a lot.

I wonder how Craig thought about it.

I went up stairs to lie on my bad, just thinking about that 'short and sweet' conversation with one of the new Us government assistant.

Well life is surprising. No wonder it's a famous sentence.

Sudden the room door gets open by you know who is. Craig is actually the only one in the house, except me ,that enters his room. I never saw his mom getting walking in. even to call him just to said that dinner is ready.

it's kind of a nice though.

He just came inside as he always walk in his special way, In a clam way ,but half fast way, and still it looks clam.

Though right now he walked faster then usually. Like he is trying to ignore me on purpose or something.

He Just set on the edge of his bad, getting his phone out, for messing around with it just like he always does.

"we're going to big dinner today with the family" I braked the silence, trying to sound as in a "by the way" tune.

He raised his eyes from his phone with attention to my way. "oh" he answer back.

At that point Craig looked really caring like he just showed me a big secret. It made my head feel kind of weird. the weirdest as it sound.

Does he acting weird now or it's just my thought's about him.

I wanted to ask him if he is going to skip the big dinner but this time I think he already showed his answer.

Sudden He got up with his phone and went out of the room, living me there. Then it was only me and my thought's.

As I am still kind of surprise, Craig did came with us to the big restaurant my mom wanted to go, while he is looking like he really didn't want to be there and came by force.

The evening started quite and nicely until mom and Craigs mom started to chat about me and Craig for like 15 minutes. Craig was too pissed to handle all thous talking about him, so after he half finish his food he went out for a smoking brake.

The conversation got me real boring mostly so I had my own excuse and requested to go to the bathroom, and told them it could take a while.

I went to the bathroom, with not even a bit of a intent to pee or anything. so looking like a fool I went out of there the second I got in the bathroom and went to the restaurant walking queitly for the outside of the building, to make the time past in there, hoping nobody will see me.

As I was outside walked around with out a purpose, turning my head form side to side, searching my eyes to look on random things in bored.

Finally I saw someone - Craig. He was smoking, and wasn't lying when he said he went smoke. It looked like he smoked a lot from seeing the amount of cigarette that laid next to each other on the edge of some trash can.

I was just came next to him with out saying a word. laying there on the wall ,sigh, and thinking about saying something.

"you're mom and you're sister like's to gossip a lot ha? Well, at list you're not the only one with a mom like that."

"my sister and my mom are like twins. Talking the same way. Talking gossip. It's horrible."

I wonder, if I had a sister she'd be annoying like my mom.

"It could be worst. " I looked on the big moon that decorated the sky with his wonderful light.

As I looked at Craig way again he looked really tired, his eyes was red, and the smoking didn't help much.

I set down just looking up again to the moon. I just looked a side a bit to where Craig stood, just letting my self being lost in thoughts, enjoying the nice air around, and the thought of skiping the dinner table without anybody that saw, and me sitting here.

Suddenly a lot of happy thoughts effected on me from no where.

And all of them was about this evening. The way that we went all together into the restaurant and the waitress saw us and got real happy to see a big family in here. The way my mom said stupid things, and the way Craig added his usual comments back. the way he argued with his mom, and went out of here cause he got embarrassed in his way.

Yes all this, was nice. The way this whole evening was just made me feel better, and all my thoughts about my mom where far away now.

Life isn't perfect, but the time I spend today with Craig and his family went really sweet. It was fun.

"you smoke a lot." I said but with a bit worried. I think I'll talk nice to him now cause I am in a good mood. But not to much though

he didn't get piss, he just answer clam "I like it." I looked at him waiting to see him talk more "it really clams you up".

Does he really need to be more clam then he is?

"it's mostly helps, when you feel bad." he talked too clam this time but I could heard the feeling from his voice. And thoughts about how it feel to smoke crossed my mine.

"there's bad things all the time. Especially here. " I wonder if something is buttering him.

Then he set on the ground and was near next to me.

"tonight was actually great." I added smiling a bit.

"yeah, until our moms started to gossip like to gramps."

"yeah. She does that. "

"that's why I hate walking with the family to places and all."

"that's the only reason?"

"no." he took a big aspiration.

"there are a lot from that to come, but we have to fight for it. " I added. But I didn't meant our moms. I meant about anything. cause that's how it is.

"Too much to handle. Not only my family, but everything."

I don't know how we got to talk about this but it makes me a bit happy.

It wasn't a sad conversation, and none of use got too emotional and cry. It was just nice, and comfort.

I got close to him on the floor.

"I understand dude.

Sometimes I just imagine that there's no one around me, and I am doing things I really want to do and say down deep. Every word, and every action. even if I turn out to act like a little kid. "I feel to express my self as I can. Like I love to do.

I was more happy to see the way he looked at me looking listening fully understanding.

"yeah. It's sound easy but it's hard."

we where just sitting there as I felt as comfort in the world. Like I can say what ever I want to or I can even shot up if I would want that.

Even without talking to him I don't feel like the conversation is getting awkward or anything.

After a while, the talking subject was about our parents.

We had a bunch to say on the matter.

It was something that butters me sometimes, A lot of things about them. It made me remember how they can be annoying.

I hate it that parents are acting like they know best, and we don't know nothing just because we're kids. They are Like they don't remember that they where kids once and they have done the same things that we are doing.

They became solid. The little thing we do is too of a hard core, and shameless, and that's what we are all about.

We do think, and talk about life. And I know a lot of them, and look at them in a lot of ways.

I like to see life as a positive way, try to enjoy it, to see my life as a joke and have fun most of the time.

and that is a really smart way to think. And no one can tell me I am wrong.

I think I mention that in that conversation.

I don't know what to think about him but he gets me so clam sometimes.

He is the clam'st person I know but is the one person that really give's me the nerve. Even on that conversation a bit. But...being here now doesn't butter me...

"you want some" Craig suddenly cut my thoughts and showing me with his hand a cigarette he holds to explain his question.

"I don't smoke." I answer, then felt kind of disappoint.

Craig looked kind of disappoint himself and he got back to his looking not caring into the sky smoking.

I was kind of was disappoint but eventually me and Craig chat for a while about random stuff and I felt better. After on hour, plus or less, our family's eventually went out and caught us. they where looking all of them angry except for Ike that actually gave me a big smiled.

The day started bad with annoying feelings bugging me inside and ended up... great.

I don't think I will be thinking about my mom anymore soon.

It's really is nothing now.

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~~:D

Cartman: "you are not going to life in my house, Kenny. I don't want you and my mom making out.

Whore pluse whore is 100% sex."

3~~~~~

Kyle: "don't worry Kenny. Do you want to go to my place?"

stay tuned


End file.
